Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{-5})^{-6}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
${ (4^{-5})^{-6} = 4^{(-5)(-6)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-5})^{-6}} = 4^{30}} $